MeioAmargo
by Diana Prallon
Summary: E, talvez, se não se preocupassem tanto em negar que algo sequer existia, tivessem percebido antes.


[b]Nome do autor:[/b]Diana Prallon

[b]E-mail[/b]

[b]Título:[/b] Meio-Amargo

[b]Sinopse[/b] E, talvez, se não se preocupassem tanto em negar que algo sequer existia, tivessem percebido antes.

[b]Capa:[/b]

[b]Ship:[/b]Draco/Ginny

[b]Gênero:[/b] Romance/Hurt

[b]Classificação:[/b]T

[b]Status:[/b] Completa

[b]Formato:[/b] Shortfic

[b]Observação:[/b] Fic Paralela à DH (a maior parte, ao menos). Itens usados: beijo roubado, olhar de esguelha, medo, descrição de um sentimento bom (e não é amor ou paixão)

[b]Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:[/b]

"Por que você insiste em criar confusão, Weasley, se você sabe que não adianta? Acha que se estiver realmente encrencada Potter vai vir te salvar?"

A voz de Pansy fora cortante e aguda, as risadas das meninas em volta o deixaram com dor de cabeça. Ele levantou os olhos, cogitando a hipótese de desestimulá-la -- nunca que a cabeça dura da Weasley ia simplesmente admitir que não adiantava lutar -- mas não havia mais o costumeiro fogo nos olhos da ruiva. Ela era toda mágoa e dor, com apenas um traço de orgulho em seus olhos quando optou por ignorar e seguir em frente.

E, por um momento, deixou de pensar na própria miséria para observar a garota. Parecia abatida, mais magra, e apesar de toda energia que tinham feito dela, Longbottom e Lovegood a alma da resistência, parecia agora que uma chama prestes a apagar.

De certa forma, Weasley estava sumindo. Mas, de que importava? Ele também estava se consumindo mais e mais a cada dia. E não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer por nenhum dos dois.

Aquilo era uma guerra, afinal.

***

Um dia, ele a pegou no meio de um de seus atos de rebeldia. Não tinha sequer mais ânimo para reportar (secretamente, até invejava eles por terem algo no qual ter esperança), mas sabia que deveria fazê-lo. Sua vida era o inferno. Ele era um nada, sua família era nada. Qualquer dia, por qualquer motivo, acabaria sendo morto apenas para aliviar a irritação do Lord.

Ele era invisível para todos. Uma sombra. Uma promessa de glória jamais cumprida. Uma vergonha. Incapaz. E, olhando para a garota encurralada, a única coisa que fez foi perguntar:

"Por que você insiste?"

E ela, com o rosto novamente cheio de fúria e paixão, respondeu.

"Por que não agüento mais ser invisível."

Draco soube, naquele momento, que alguém era capaz de entendê-lo. Mas não, nunca poderia deixá-la saber disso. Era uma traidora do sangue (isso ainda importava? No que acreditava?), era uma Weasley, ela o desprezaria ainda mais.

Em silêncio, entregou-a para Snape.

***

"Você se arrepende?"

A voz dela encheu o pequeno pátio vazio, e nunca em sua vida o loiro tinha ficado tão surpreso. Weasley parecia pequena, perdida e verdadeiramente sem jeito de encontrá-lo. Imaginou há quanto tempo estava ali, vendo seu desespero, antes de falar.

"Não", respondeu, honestamente. Não havia outra coisa que pudesse fazer. Não havia como se arrepender de uma escolha que não existira.

"Valeu à pena?" ela perguntou, e agora sua voz era dura, sem nenhum traço da detestável compaixão que demonstrara na pergunta anterior.

"Não", e mais uma vez, dizia a verdade. Não tinha, em momento nenhum, saído do inferno do ano anterior. Duvidava que as coisas pudessem melhorar algum dia. O temor e a ansiedade jamais iriam embora, e se o Lord das Trevas fosse derrotado, não teria como fugir.

O silêncio se instalou, Draco podia ver em seu rosto que a raiva dava lugar à confusão, e novamente, a desprezível pena.

"Por que você continua, então?"

Com uma risada seca e sem humor, ele respondeu:

"Porque, às vezes, é melhor ser invisível."

O loiro tornou a olhar para frente, ignorando a menina. Tanto tempo se passou que ele acreditou que estivesse novamente sozinho, quando a voz dela cortou o ar mais uma vez.

"Não, não é."

Ele virou-se para mandá-la embora, mas a garota já tinha desaparecido.

E agora ela [i]sabia[/i].

***

Encontram-se no mesmo lugar, poucos dias depois. Draco quis acreditar que era coincidência, mas talvez não fosse.

Não falaram nada.

Apenas ficaram sentados, em silêncio, fingindo que não tinham se visto.

Eram orgulhosos demais para admitir que se entendiam, falar em identificação.

Mas de alguma forma sabiam que ali, naquele pátio, não eram invisíveis.

***

Demoraram algumas semanas para falarem alguma coisa novamente. O silêncio não era mudo, pelo contrário, dizia coisas demais. Até que as palavras pareceram ser mais discretas que as verdades gritadas na ausência de som.

"Você tem medo?"

"Não."

Olhares de esguelha, fingindo que aquilo não era uma conversa.

"Você tem raiva do Potter ter te largado aqui?"

"Não."

Os dois reconheciam bem as mentiras, mas era mais delicado não apontá-las. Estavam solitários, isolados, sem saber o que fazer. Não se olhavam para não abrir as feridas ainda mais.

"Você não está satisfeito apesar de ter conseguido o que queria."

"Você não desiste, apesar de não poder se fazer mais nada."

"Eu não posso desistir."

"Eu não posso me sentir satisfeito com essa situação."

E, novamente, silêncio. Uma pausa repleta de um medo de dizer demais. Repleto de receio de se abrir. Repleto de fraqueza e orgulho.

Medo de ser parecido com o que lhe era oposto.

***

O primeiro olhar foi um choque. Um toque no caos. Uma confusão imensa. Havia honestidade, compaixão, orgulho e raiva. Mas não havia ódio, repulsa ou desprezo. Foi preciso muita coragem, e quase nunca se repetiu. Os olhos dela eram bonitos, de uma forma peculiar. Castanhos e até comuns, mas fortes e intensos. Falavam de mágoa, de medo, de dúvida. Falavam de melancolia, de saudades, de força. Falavam de alguém perdido.

Como ele.

E subitamente as palavras jorravam pela sua boca, arrependendo-se a cada segundo, cada frase, cada pausa. Eles riam, risos vazios, que nada tinham a ver com alegria. Eram cínicos, irônicos, cortantes.

Depois de algum tempo, Draco conseguiu entender. Os olhos da Weasley eram amargos, como os dele.

E ele os detestava.

***

Mesmo assim, foi por iniciativa sua que se tocaram pela primeira vez. Não estavam no pátio de sempre, e não estavam juntos. Era um corredor como qualquer outro, um dia como qualquer outro, e ela estava mais uma vez sendo perseguida por um grupo de sonserinas maldosas.

Seu rosto estava vermelho de fúria, e havia um calor em sua voz que lhe dizia qual era o assunto ainda que não ouvisse uma palavra. Havia lágrimas de raiva rolando por seu rosto, enquanto ela rebatia a maldade que Pansy lhe dirigira.

Não quis ser visto por nenhum dos dois lados. Nunca defenderia a Weasley, mas também não estava particularmente satisfeito com a atitude de Pansy. Mudou seu caminho para não passar pelas duas, mas logo viu os cabelos ruivos se aproximando, pelo canto do olho, e pela respiração, ainda havia lágrimas em seu rosto.

Ele parou, e ela também, próximos, mas sem dizer nada. Sentia a raiva dela quase como se estivesse gritando. Podia quase prever que ela iria xingá-lo por não ter feito nada. Draco não ficaria incomodado: não tinha um pingo de coragem e estava conformado com isso.

Mas a garota apenas encostou-se em uma porta, começando a soluçar de desespero. O loiro abaixou a cabeça, ainda sem encará-la, e tocou de leve em sua mão antes de ir embora.

Odiou a si mesmo pelo pequeno ato de compaixão.

***

Mas foi ela quem o beijou primeiro. Em um dia como qualquer outro, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Não tinham conversado nada de particularmente profundo. Não tinham brigado. Não havia nada de caloroso ou emocionante naquela noite. Apenas palavras vazias, e frases sem sentido.

Não havia nada de romântico, tocante, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse tê-lo feito imaginar o que aconteceria. Foi súbito, impulsivo, e confuso. Em um momento ele estava indo embora, voltando para sua maldita sala comunal, e no momento seguinte, ela tinha as duas mãos em torno do seu rosto e os lábios colados nos seus.

Apenas um segundo. Uma eternidade, também. E a risada falsamente divertida da menina, enquanto observava a surpresa dele. Um beijo roubado, e se entendesse de romances, esperaria ficar pensando naquilo por muito tempo.

Mas Draco não entendia nada de romances, expectativas ou declarações de amor, então simplesmente deixou pra lá. Colocou aquela lembrança no canto mais fundo de sua mente. Tinha medo demais para sequer especular.

***

Aquele beijo poderia ter mudado tudo, se fossem outras pessoas. No entanto, sendo Draco e Ginny, tudo continuou da mesma forma. Não era com se [i]importasse[/i], como se fosse algo. Não tinham nada, não teriam nada. Sequer eram amigos.

Ou era isso que diziam a si mesmos, durante as férias de Natal. E o tempo sem se ver, os fez realmente acreditar que não era coisa nenhuma. A volta foi marcada pela ausência de alguns colegas. O Lord das Trevas estava fechando o certo contra todos que acreditava apoiarem Harry Potter.

Mas ainda não os Weasley, ainda não dessa vez. Eles continuavam à solta, como uma carta na manga, mas Lovegood não voltou junto dos demais. Draco podia ver o sofrimento nos olhos da garota, e preferiu não dizer que suspeitava onde a corvinal estava. Afinal, não faria diferença nenhuma, a não ser fazer com que a grifinória tivesse raiva dele. E, mesmo sem admitir que houvesse algo entre os dois, temia que ela se afastasse.

O que os unia era apenas aquela guerra maldita, que os mantinham presos e esquecidos naquele castelo. Falavam sobre a guerra, claro. Debochavam um do outro, ironizavam, riam, como se não estivesse acontecendo com eles. Como se não fosse ali. Era tudo uma forma de escape.

Mas da mesma forma que aquela estranha relação os fazia ser mais que uma sombra apagada pelos corredores, ao mesmo tempo em que os libertava e distraia do terror do que acontecia em seu mundo, tinha suas próprias armadilhas. E, talvez, se não se preocupassem tanto em negar que ela sequer existia, tivessem percebido antes.

"Você tem medo do que pode acontecer com seus pais?", ela disse, uma vez, e foi como um tapa na cara.

"Você sente falta dos seus amiguinhos", alfinetou, tentando se proteger. "Potter, Weasley e Granger?"

E, novamente, o conhecido silêncio imperou entre os dois, por um longo tempo. Do canto dos olhos, ele sabia que ela estava o encarando, mas não iria se virar.

"Eu só sinto falta do meu irmão", respondeu, firme.

Ele virou para a garota, surpreso, mas ela já encarava o vazio.

***

Depois de algum tempo, Draco notou que ela era bonita. Não que ele não soubesse, é claro, seria impossível não saber convivendo com tantos meninos com hormônios à flor da pele. Mas foi surpreendente ver que mesmo claramente se apagando, Weasley era ainda mais bonita. Vulgar, certamente: cheia de sardas e curvas, cabelos flamejantes e pele pálida. Nada dos ângulos suaves que faziam a beleza de sua mãe ou da maior parte dos sangue puro.

Mais que isso, era bonita em seus gestos firmes, nos olhos tristes, nas expressões óbvias. Havia mais na garota do que adoração pelo menino-que-sobreviveu e cabelos vermelhos. Seria fascinante, se não fosse óbvio que preferia ser ofuscada a brilhar por si mesma. Não era fraca, ao menos aos seus olhos, talvez apenas feminina demais.

E foi nesse dia, em um impulso, que tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la. Ginevra tinha gosto de lágrimas já secas e suco de abóbora. Seus cabelos cheiravam a flores comuns e seu corpo era macio contra o dele. E ela não o empurrou, nem se afastou, agarrando-se nele como se fosse à única coisa firme em meio a um terremoto, correspondendo com desespero e, sem um pingo de dúvida, angústia.

Parado naquele pátio, com os lábios dela encostado nos seus, Draco teve pela primeira vez em meses uma sensação que não fosse à de impotência. Era vitória, e ela vinha na forma de sardas e cabelos ruivos, um beijo aflito, e o gosto doce que se espalhava por todo seu corpo ao lembrar que tinha algo que deveria ser apenas de Potter.

Era mesquinho, e sabia, mas o fazia menos miserável.

***

Ás vezes apenas trocavam umas poucas frases. Aproveitavam seu silêncio, e observavam um ao outro sem encarar. Outras vezes, agarravam-se enfurecidamente, como se aquilo fosse capaz de bloquear o mundo lá fora. Beijar a ruiva era como certos chocolates: meio doce, meio amargo. Como as muitas doses de hidromel que tinham virado, juntos, em uma noite de inverno.

"Quando a guerra acabar, você vai negar que isso aconteceu, não vai?"

Ele não respondeu. Não queria pensar. Queria apenas esquecer de tudo. E que importância tinha se iria negar? Aquilo não era nada, apenas momentos roubados, desconexos, sem valor algum.

E então, com a voz menos firme e mais baixa ela sussurrou:

"Ele vai voltar, uma hora, você sabe, não é?"

Nem assim ele olhou para ela, mas o beijo que seguiu essa frase foi mais intenso que qualquer um dos anteriores, suas mãos se perdendo no mar que eram os cabelos da menina, enquanto ela o puxava pelas costas desesperadamente. Ele era desajeitado, estava bêbado, e ela claramente também não era tão experiente quanto diziam, mas não importava naquele momento.

Só queria saber dos suspiros, da respiração ofegante, dos pequenos barulhos que faziam com a garganta, da maciez do corpo dela encostado no seu e dos beijos agridoces da garota. Não queria pensar que uma hora Potter iria voltar, receava perder o nada que tinha. Naquela noite, Ginevra Weasley era apenas sua.

Completamente sua.

***

A neve desapareceu mais tarde que o normal aquele ano. O mundo era molhado, incômodo e o frio cortante parecia penetrar por cada fresta do castelo. Draco odiava aquele frio, tão parecido com a sensação de medo que tomava conta dele a cada momento que não tinha Weasley para distraí-lo.

E foi com uma certa sensação de apreensão que viu a Páscoa se aproximar. Havia algo de estranho, algo de errado naquelas férias. Teria preferido continuar no castelo, mas essa opção não existia. Precisava voltar para casa, ainda que a Mansão tivesse se tornado a fonte de seus piores pesadelos.

A manhã da partida amanheceu anormalmente úmida, dolorosamente fria, como se a primavera se recusasse a chegar. Não havia espaço naquele mundo para beleza, delicadeza e perfume de flores desabrochando. Viviam no horror, na tortura, no sangue e no assassinato, nada que pudesse inspirar algo tão suave e puro como aquela estação deveria ser.

Toda beleza vinha da sujeira, da dor, da melancolia, de pessoas como Ginevra, mortalmente machucadas e ainda de pé. Toda a beleza era amarga e cheia de tristeza. Toda a beleza que resistia era, em sua essência, impura.

Seu humor estava ainda pior do que em qualquer ocasião anterior, ainda mais cheio de medos e incertezas do que nos meses passados. E ela veio, uma chama quase apagada, mas ainda quente e brilhante, e encostou-o em um corredor qualquer, prendendo seus lábios nos dele sem pedir permissão ou olhar em volta.

"A gente se vê", ela disse, e sua voz era trêmula.

Mas, parte de si sabia que ela não estaria lá quando ele voltasse.

***

Teve certeza que tinha perdido o único conforto de sua vida quando viu Potter, Granger e Weasley em sua sala de estar, os rostos inchados, machucados os cabelos baguçados e barbas por fazer. Ainda assim, uma teimosia o fez se recusar a falar qualquer coisa, confirmar qualquer identidade.

Ele devia, de certa forma, algo aquelas pessoas. Não saberia explicar exatamente o que ou por que, mas sabia que a ausência deles fora a única coisa que o permitira ter alguma espécie de conforto no meio daquela tormenta.

Parte de si ficou até aliviado quando eles escaparam. Sofreram, todos, na mão do Lord das Trevas pela falha. Era terrível, doloroso e degradante, mas também era inevitável. Não havia proteção para ele em qualquer lugar do mundo. Só havia uma grande tensão, crescente, e a certeza que algo ainda pior estava para acontecer.

***

Era a maior desordem imaginável, o inferno com todos os seus demônios à solta. A batalha era uma carnificina, os corredores tão conhecidos repletos de lutas, gritos, sangue. Ele já não era invisível, sendo atacado por todos os lados, ambos os lados, um traidor e um traído.

Não havia misericórdia, e tudo parecia sem sentido. Estava quase atônito, sem saber o que fazer, sem ter como se defender. Seu rosto doía onde Weasley tinha socado, estava repleto de suor e com uma pequena queimadura devido à fuga desesperada da Sala Precisa.

Estava, também, grato. Sabia que Potter tinha o ajudado a despeito de tudo que acontecera e agora procurava algum lugar onde pudesse se manter a salvo até o fim daquele caos. Seus pés o carregavam sem que pensasse, só os reflexos do quadribol servindo para evitar que fosse acertado pelas inúmeras azarações e maldições que cortavam o ar.

Subitamente, havia um lampejo flamejante no ar, fechando-se atrás de uma porta. E sem saber por que, sem se questionar, ele o seguiu. Havia lágrimas no rosto sardento, mas já não parecia tão apagada, por menos que gostasse de admitir, a visão de Potter devia ter lhe feito bem. Era uma mulher firme, ali em sua frente, com a varinha apontada para seu peito. Suas mãos se levantaram, em rendição e a ruiva abaixou a varinha lentamente.

"É você".

"Perdi a varinha" respondeu, respirando fundo. "Você está se escondendo?"

"Acromantulas", ela disse, ainda ofegante.

O conhecido silêncio se instalou entre eles, mas era pontuado por gritos e explosões em volta dos dois. Ele pode ver, do canto dos olhos, ela se voltar para a porta.

"Por favor, não morra" disse a garota, em uma voz estrangulada. "Por favor".

E sem pensar, ele a encostou-se à parede, a beijando sem consentimento, sabendo que tudo havia terminado há meses. Ginny fez menção de se libertar, mas acabou paralisada entre seus braços.

"Não pretendo" respondeu, por fim, e ela foi embora.

***

Foi com alguma relutância que ele saiu de seu esconderijo após ouvir as palavras do Lord das Trevas ecoarem pela propriedade da escola. Seus pés pareciam pesar toneladas e de alguma forma sabia que estaria chorando se não estivesse tão em choque.

Havia corpos em todos os lugares, parte de pessoas, mobília destruída. Apanhou a primeira varinha que encontrou no chão, sem saber se iria funcionar e caminhou lentamente em direção ao Salão Principal.

E ali, sob as estrelas que começavam a apagar, estavam inúmeros corpos. Mortos, olhando para o céu. Gente ferida, pessoas ajudando os outros. Não sabia se em algum momento antes já tinha se sentido tão deslocado. Não foi uma grande surpresa ao ver um grupo formado praticamente apenas de ruivos – e Granger – em torno de um corpo no chão.

Parte de sua mente lhe disse que aquele era o corpo de um dos gêmeos Weasley. Havia algo de nauseante em observar o grupo, ouvir os lamentos, as lágrimas. E quando os olhos da ruiva cruzaram com os seus, teve certeza de que iria vomitar.

Draco Malfoy era um covarde.

***

Tinha acabado. O Lord das Trevas tinha sido derrotado, em uma confusão de informações que jamais realmente entrariam em sua mente. Ele tinha sido, por quase um ano inteiro, o dono da varinha mais poderosa do mundo e a perdera. Era um alívio que nunca tivessem explicado à Voldemort com detalhes o que acontecera na Torre de Astronomia. Teria sido seu fim.

E sua mãe, era responsável por tudo aquilo, afinal. Ela o amara o suficiente para se arriscar por ele. Toda a escola parecia vibrar com a celebração, e seus pais pareciam confusos com o que deveriam fazer e aliviados dele estar a salvo. Com um suspiro pesado, com uma dor confusa, ele se desculpou com os dois e disse que precisava fazer arrumar suas coisas.

Andou, mais uma vez, até o pátio. Novamente invisível, no meio de toda a alegria. Não achava que seria perdoado e gostaria de uma última visão daquele pátio que o mantivera inteiro por todo aquele ano maldito.

E ela estava lá, os cabelos brilhantes, também sozinha. Não se encararam, em seu conhecido silêncio, sentando-se lado a lado. Tudo tinha acabado. Já não sabiam o que fazer.

"Eu sinto muito" disse, a voz rouca e fraca. "Por seu irmão."

A garota acenou a cabeça, e fez um barulho de aceitação com sua garganta. Ele percebeu que ela estava segurando o choro.

"Ele sequer me notou" ela disse, com a voz fina e magoada, depois de algum tempo.

Não havia necessidade de explicar, mas ele imaginou que era um tanto de egoísmo da parte dela desejar que o garoto que sobreviveu (duas vezes) tivesse tempo para ela no meio daquela confusão. Também não seria tolo o suficiente para dizer isso à ela.

Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum som era ouvido naquele pátio vazio e arrasado. E assim, se odiando a cada segundo, Draco tornou a tocá-la na mão. Ela segurou-o como se fosse à única coisa sólida em torno de si, e de repente, estavam abraçados, a respiração descompassada, as lágrimas dela ensopando suas vestes. Ficou satisfeito que ela soluçasse tanto que não poderia sentir sua respiração funda e todo seu autocontrole sendo usados para não se desesperar também.

***

Nenhum dos dois sequer lembrava que tinham que voltar para suas famílias. Tudo que conheciam era aquele desespero, aquela necessidade, aquele aperto que os mandava fazer qualquer coisa que ajudasse a esquecer aquela noite. Mal conseguiam notar, de onde estavam, o sol que deixava de ser laranja para se tornar amarelo.

Naquele momento, eram só os dois, em todo o mundo. A respiração da ruiva era ruidosa enquanto o beijava com desespero, suas mãos se afundando em seu cabelo, conforme ele deslizava as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo. Não havia nada que não fossem os suspiros que Ginevra soltava conforme ele beijava seu pescoço, conforme a explorava com os dedos, virando-a de costas para si e beijando as costas que tinha acabado de despir.

O mundo era aquela garota ruiva, tremendo em seus braços, conforme ele decorava seu cheiro, suas formas, seus ruídos. Cada beijo ele se perdia mais e mais em sensações que o engolfavam com a força de milhares de gigantes. Já não percebia o que estava fazendo, como a acariciava com leveza, arrepiando todo seu corpo nu. Não sabia mais o que o levava a beijar todo o corpo deitado em sua cama, como se fosse um sonho.

Não achava que fosse real. Não podia ser real, toda aquela maravilha e beleza depois de uma noite de tanto terror. Havia algo, se espalhando por todo seu corpo a cada toque, que jamais tinha sentido antes. A maciez do corpo da ruiva sobre o seu, a gentileza e urgência dos toques dela em suas costas, seu pescoço. As pernas da menina o puxavam mais para junto dela, os olhos bem fechados e os lábios o procurando a todo momento.

Aquilo era o paraíso, aquilo era a perdição.

"Draco..." ela suspirou logo depois dele deslizar para dentro dela. Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo seu nome.

"Estou aqui" ele sussurrou, ainda sem entender aquela sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta dele.

E então, Ginny abriu os olhos e não havia mais neles aquela tristeza, o vazio, a melancolia. Mas, ainda assim, havia beleza ali. Uma beleza nova, desconhecida, uma alegria que ele jamais tinha visto. Sem conseguir se conter, sorriu para a garota, movendo-se quase sem perceber.

Ela se desfazia em sussurros e gemidos, o chamando vez por outra, e o estranho sentimento tornou a tomar conta de si ao vê-la se render a ele em sons roucos e desconexos, os olhos ainda nos seus, e ele já não podia controlar seu corpo. Conforme sentia que se perdia de prazer em cima da garota, ele finalmente percebeu o que era aquela coisa o dominando.

Naquele momento, cada fibra do seu corpo vibrava de prazer, de alegria, e mais ainda, de aceitação. Pela primeira vez na vida, Draco soube que realmente pertencia a algum lugar, a alguém, sem restrições. Não poderia, se tentasse, dizer o que era ele, o que era Ginny, não havia mais divisões. Estava dominado pela maravilha do momento, e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos conforme a menina o beijou e o abraçou.

Aquilo, seria dele para sempre, pensou. Nada poderia desfazer aquele laço. Nada poderia ser mais importante que aquele momento.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, olhando-se, sem palavras. Decoravam cada detalhe. Reconheciam cada forma com os dedos, os olhos, os lábios. E, quase sem perceber, pegaram no sono.

***

Depois disso, não se viram por algum tempo. Pensou, várias vezes, em contactar a garota, em lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas não saberia o que. Tinha acordado sozinho, poucas horas depois, e não a tinha visto até ser levado para o Ministério.

Não ficou surpreso quando Potter surgiu para testemunhar a seu favor. Não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser na pequena figura ruiva ao seu lado, o observando com intensidade pelo canto do olho. Parte de si já esperava vê-los juntos e imaginava que ela estivesse feliz. Parte de si parecia perdida em dor. Agridoce, como tudo mais.

Ela o contactou uma vez, depois disso. Meses e meses tinham se passado, em trocas de olhares furtivos, em palavras silenciadas. Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se a procurasse, assim como temia o que certamente aconteceria se não procurasse.

Era uma carta simples, uma única frase, o suficiente. [i]"Ele me pediu em casamento"[/i].

Talvez Ginny tivesse pensado que eram amigos. Talvez achasse que eram algo mais. Talvez quisesse que ele lutasse por ela. Talvez o quisesse para si.

Mas, no final de tudo, ainda era um covarde.

E, assim sendo, nada fez.

***

Já estava com Astória quando os dois finalmente se casaram. A loira ao seu lado não se absteve de criticar nada em todo o casamento, das vestes dos convidados à decoração do salão. Mas nem mesmo ela, nem mesmo Rita Skeeter, poderiam achar algo para criticar em Ginevra quando esta entrou pela porta.

O vestido branco, rodeado de jasmins, era belo e simples. Seu buquê estava bem arrumado e o noivo sorria. Todos a observavam com admiração, vendo as pequenas flores presas em seu cabelo por mágica.

A ruiva, também, sorria. Havia alegria em seu rosto, em seus olhos, mas ainda assim não era nada parecido com a entrega desmedida que ele vira nos olhos dela na noite da batalha. E, não pela primeira vez, desejou ter feito algo que o livrasse daquela sensação meio-amarga.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

Tudo que ficou foram lembranças de beijos roubados em meio à escuridão, olhares jamais trocados e o silêncio.

Para sempre.


End file.
